Hérion, Son of Elrond
by hastings.first.edition
Summary: Harry's 18th birthday ends up changing his life forever. Again. But what will Harry choose to do when he is faced with the decision of staying in Earth, or returning to his rightful home in Middle-Earth? Legolas/Harry SLASH. M for language and implied themes.
1. Harry's 18th Birthday

_A/N: Okay, so I've had this idea written down for a while, and decided that it was about time I do something with it. It's a Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings crossover, and will eventually be Harry/Legolas, so if you don't like slash, don't read. _

_I don't know all that much about LotR. I've seen the movies and I am now reading The Fellowship of the Ring, so if there are any mistakes, please feel free to correct me. As far as I can figure out, __Hérion means 'brave' so I think it suits Harry. _

_This first chapter is nice and short while I try and figure the story line out a bit futhur, but I'll hopefully be updating soon, so please send in your ideas and tell me what you think!_

**Chapter One: Harry's 18****th**** Birthday**

July the 31st, 1999 was when Harry's life changed dramatically. Again. Ron's alarm woke him at 7am that Saturday morning, just as the sun began to poke through the windows on the 4th level of The Burrow. Harry sat up and pressed the snooze button on the Muggle clock, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the palm of his hands. Opening them, he started back when he saw the room in perfect focus, clearer than when he had his glasses on. By this time, Ron was also awake and sitting up in bed. Harry turned to him, and Ron's mouth was agape, and was waving his hands around.

"Harry? What's wrong with your hair?"

"My hair?" Harry asked, moving his hand slowly to his head. It wasn't the mess that it normally was; it was smooth and soft, and fell past his shoulders. Harry shot out of bed to the long mirror that was on the back of the door to the room. His hair was the same black, but it was long and straight and smooth. He gave it a tug. "Ow." It was defiantly real. Ron stood slowly, walking towards Harry cautiously like he might blow up at any given moment. Harry was also taking in other changes. He was a lot taller; around 6' instead of his usual 5'5". His eyes were larger, the green more startling. His skin was fairer, and his teeth were whiter and straighter. His fingers were long and thin, and when he spoke, you couldn't help but be calmed by his voice. "Ron," he said, turning to his friend. "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know mate. Maybe we should go see Hermione." Harry just nodded, and followed Ron down the flight of steps to Ginny's and Hermione's shared room. Knocking on the door, they waited somewhat impatiently outside until Hermione stuck her head out.

"Ye- Harry?" she said, stepping out following, her surprised tone also bring Ginny out. "What's happened to you?"

"I don't know!" Harry said, attempting to run a hand through his hair but failing because of its new length. "I just woke up like this." Hermione moved forward, and pushed his hair away from his ear.

"It's pointed." she said bluntly. Harry's hand flew to his ear, and indeed, the tip was not rounded, but pointed delicately.

"What the fuck!" he said, turning from his friends. "What is happening to me? Why is it always me?"

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs Weasley yelled up.

"What do I do?" Harry asked desperately.

"Just go down and pretend everything is the same." Hermione said. Seeing as no one else had a better idea, Harry just had to make do. It only occurred to him later he could of done a Glamour Charm.

ooo

Harry felt extremely self-conscious as the Weasley's wished him a Happy Birthday, trying to hide their sneaking looks. He endured about half an hour of it before a voice like bells called through the house.

"We are looking for Hérion, son of Elrond." Everyone drew their wands on instinct, and Bill, who was home for a while, made his way to the door. He pushed it open, showing four people standing there, dressed in unusual clothing. They had long hair, two blonde and three black. Their gazes swept the room before settling on Harry.

"Hérion! My son!" the one who must be called Elrond rushed forward, pulling Harry into a hug.

"Ada?" Harry asked, hugging his father back. Everyone watched on in shock, not talking until Hermione spoke up.

"Excuse me," she said, standing. "But who are you?" Elrond pulled away from Harry.

"I am Elrond of Imladris. This is King Thranduil of Mirkwood," Thranduil stepped forward. He looked every bit a king, a crown gracing his head and his robes glittering silver in the light. "And this is his son, Prince Legolas." Legolas stepped forward. He looked like his father, blonde hair braided back and grey eyes looking around the room with interest. "These are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir." The twins stepped forward, nodding their heads and smiling.

"We have come to collect Hérion and bring him back to Middle-earth." he said. No one moved. But then again, what else could be expected of them?


	2. Decisions, Decisions

_Wow! I never expected this story to be read and liked! Thank you so much. I've tried hard to bring you the next chapter quickly, so here you go. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings (__J.R.R. Tolkien) or Harry Potter (© J.K. Rowling). _

**Chapter Two: Decisions, Decisions **

It was Ron who spoke first, only just managing to keep his fiery temperament in check. "So, let me get this straight. You guys _claim_ to be Harry's real family, from a place called Middle-earth, and you now want him to return with you?" His hands were balled into fists at his sides.

"Yes." Elrond said simply.

"Oh." Ron said. He hadn't expected such a blunt answer and now had nothing left to say apart from that. Harry ignored Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's, and with a slightly tilted head, he continued looking at Elladan and Elrohir with a small smile. Memories came flooding back, and Harry had to sit down until his head stopped spinning.

"Hérion?" Legolas asked, stepping forward. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just memories returning to me." Harry said slowly, head bowed. The Weasley's watched on, worried. "I believe, Fred and George, that you would get along very well with Dan and Ro." he said after a while, smiling at the red-haired twins who sat beside him. They looked at each other, smiling, and then stepped forward, bowing at the waist.

"Gred," said Fred.

"And Forge," said George.

"At your service!" they said together, straightening up. Elladan and Elrohir smiled. They could get to like these twins.

"And us at yours." the twins smiling, and they shook hands. Elrond rolled his eyes at his sons, and Mrs Weasley frowned at hers.

"Boys, be kind. These are our guests." she said, waving her wand around.

"Yes mother." Fred and George said, not even turning to look at her.

"So, Dan and Ro, why are you here- " said Fred

"To take away our little brother's best friend?" finished George. Elrond jumped at the opportunity to explain just what was going on.

"I think it would be for the best if I can explain this fully to you all. Do you have a sitting room somewhere?" Mrs Weasley nodded and led the way to the sitting room, between the library and Percy's room.

"Here, make yourself comfortable. Would you like anything to drink or eat?" she asked, opening the door to the spacious room. Everyone declined, and so Mrs Weasley claimed her favourite chair before the merrily crackling fire while everyone else seated themselves around her. Once Elrond was seated, he began.

"Hérion was born at the beginning of the War of the Ring. Seeing as elflings are precious to the elves, we could not have him stay at Imladris, or anywhere in Middle-earth for that matter. The Valar came to us, noticing our stress, and offered to take Hérion to Earth, where he would be safe. We did not know that he would be thrown into a war that was taking place on Earth at the time. The Valar only briefly explained what would be happening; Hérion would be born to magical parents as a human child, and grow up with them, learning the ways of the magical community on Earth. When he turned 18, he would come back into his elf form, and we would be sent to find him and bring him back to Middle-earth, as they knew the war would be over at this stage. The Valar decided and Lily Evans and James Potter to be his parents, but before Harry was born, the prophecy was made. The Valar couldn't pull him back into Middle-earth, where the war was currently at its peak. They gave Harry all the help their powers allowed to make it through the troubles he would face, and blessed him with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger as friends to help him through his struggles. As you can see, he made it through, and has now returned to his Elvish form. We ask that he may return home with us." The Weasley's, and Hermione, looked at Elrond like he was frothing at the mouth. But Harry, who had been sitting between Ron and Ginny, stood up and moved next to Legolas.

"I wish to return to Imladris." He said clearly, and everyone attention was diverted from looking at Elrond, to Harry, whose voice calmed them immediately and slowed down the rushing turmoil in their brains. The Weasley's only wanted Harry to be happy now that he had played his part in the war, and if that meant him returning to where he rightfully belonged, then so be it. But it wasn't going to be easy.

Ron was studying Legolas intently; he looked not a day over 18. "How old are you?" he blurted before he could process whether or not it was a polite thing to ask. Legolas just smiled.

"3,276 this summer." he said, and everyone's jaw dropped. Legolas laughed, a flowing sound like bells. "Hérion would be 3,100 if he had grown up in Middle-earth." Legolas said, and when he said this more memories came flooding back to Harry, like a dam had been released in the back of his mind. Memories of him and Legolas holding hands in his favourite garden in Imladris, Legolas teaching him to shoot with a bow and arrow, Elrond and Thranduil smiling as their sons stole away into their night. Memories of Elessar and Arwen and Gandalf, of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and of important dinners and councils that he hadn't been allowed to attend. Of Elvish songs and drawing for his brothers and sister, promising himself to Legolas before he had been taken away, tears streaming down his face. He looked at Legolas, and Legolas looked at him, and grabbing his chin, he kissed him full on the lips, not caring that his father or brother, or adoptive family or the King of Mirkwood where watching him. Emotions came with all the memories, and poured them all into that kiss, hoping Legolas would understand how much he had missed him, that he _had _indeed waited for him, even though at the time he didn't know what was holding him back. And when he broke away for some much needed oxygen, he smiled, and felt complete and at home.

"I shall come back to Imladris, and forever be yours." he said, before passing out cold.

_Hopefully this makes sense to you all. I've re-read it and it made sense to me. Next chapter we'll find out what the Weasley's and Hermione make of this. And as you can see, Fred is still alive, because I needed him for this story and so dug him out of his grave and breathed new life into him. _

_Anyways, please tell me what you think, and any ideas are greatly appreciated. If you are interested in beta'ing this story, please PM me! _


	3. What the Weasley's Think

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings (© J.R.R. Tolkien) or Harry Potter (© J.K. Rowling)._

_Big thanks to my new beta Noctisis Rrhagia for fixing up my stupid little mistakes. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
_

**Chapter 3: What the Weasley's Think**

For a while now the Weasley's and Hermione had known that Harry was gay. Poor Ginny had found out the hard way. In their sixth year Harry had dated Draco Malfoy for well over 7 months, much to the surprise of the student and teacher body. The saying, that if someone liked someone then they would be mean to them, was apparently true. Ron sighed sadly; he didn't want his best mate to leave him. But he knew deep down that Harry deserved all the happiness in the world, and if Legolas and the people of Middle-earth could give him that, then he'd accept it. He watched as Legolas' face spilt into a brilliant smile; he was obviously happy too. Wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist, he whispered into her ear. "It'll be sad to see him go." Hermione snuggled into his side.

"It will be. But I'm glad you're being mature about this and letting him go." Hermione didn't really want Harry to go either. But now he had found his proper family, one that would love him and treat him like a proper person, erm, elf. Harry deserved some peace and quiet after all that he had been through, and staying in Britain wouldn't give him that. He would never be able to escape the media or the public; they would expect him to do more brilliant things, like become Head Auror or play professional Quidditch. Harry had confessed to her that all he wanted to do was find someone who loved him for him, not for his fame or money or anything, and settle down in a nice quaint country town and live a peaceful life and make it to an old age. And Hermione believed that that was exactly what he needed. Returning to Imladris was perfect for Harry and she would support him in every way to get there.

Fred and George moved forward to pick Harry up and place him on the couch, but they were beaten to it by Elladan and Elrohir. They picked up their younger brother carefully and set him on the large crimson couch, draping the blanket that was sitting on the back over him. Fred and George loved Harry like he was their own brother; they'd had good times with him, but if Harry was only truly happy in Middle-earth, then they would painfully harm anyone who tried to stand in the way. But before Harry returned to his real home, they needed to discuss some pranks with Elrond's twin sons.

Ginny wasn't all that happy. These people come into their home and tell them that Harry belongs in a whole different world. She had accepted that Harry deserved peace and happiness, and that he was interested in men, but it was still hard for her. Still hard on her heart when she had watched him kiss Legolas. She stood and left the room, no one noticing her missing presence.

Molly Weasley smiled through her tears. Harry was like her own child, and to let him go was painful. After almost losing Fred in the Battle of Hogwarts her heart was delicate, and to have Harry leave them forever would be a painful blow to it. But Molly had said, time and time again, that if anyone deserved to live a peaceful life it would be Harry. He had been thrown into the wizarding world, expected to save them all no matter the cost. He was young and innocent and had grown up way to fast. No child should have to go through that. She smiled a watery smile at Arthur, who smiled back gently and took Molly's hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. He knew how much this would hurt his wife, for it would hurt him to. Yet he knew that Molly would give up everything to see Harry happy, and he would too. So he was willing to let Harry return to where he belonged, with those who could give him what he had missed out on for his entire childhood.

Bill looked at Harry, who even though he was out cold looked happier than Bill had ever seen him. No one in their right mind could even try and think they could keep Harry in Britain, and Bill would make sure that whoever tried to would pay. Even Fleur, who didn't know Harry all that well, would do anything in her power to see Harry happy. She knew that it would hurt the Weasley's, but she could see they all had come to terms with Harry leaving them, most likely to never see him again. And this made her think all the more higher of them. It took strength and love to let someone go, and for that, Fleur was happy she was a part of this family.

ooo

It took Harry awhile for him to come back around, but when he woke, he was greeted by Legolas, who smiled brightly at him and kissed his cheek.

"Where are the others?" he asked, sitting up slowly.

"In the dining room, having lunch." Legolas replied, running a hand through Harry's hair. Harry leaned into the touch.

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you are ready."

"What about the others? I can't just leave." Harry asked, sitting up and stretching.

"I believe they are discussing that now, and from what I have heard, they have accepted that you will return to Middle-earth. They are waiting for you to wake so they can discuss this with you." Legolas said, moving so Harry could stand. Harry just hummed. "Come, it is rude to keep them waiting." Legolas took Harry's hand and led him into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting around the long oak table. Their heads turned to look at the pair, and with a gentle shove Legolas pushed Harry into the room.

"Uh…" he said, rubbing the back of his head, mussing up his long hair.

"Hérion, have you come to a decision?" Elrond asked his youngest child.

"Yes Ada. I wish to return with you to Imladris." The elves faces split into warm smiles and the twins high-fived each other. The Weasley's and Hermione smiled sadly; they had accepted that Harry would leave but it was still hard. If it wasn't, then what kind of people were they? "When shall we be leaving?"

"I believe the sooner, the better." Elrond said. "I suggest that you go and gather the items you need." Harry nodded, and dashed away, up the stairs to his and Ron's shared room. He stepped into the messy room, unbidden tears forming in his eyes. He refused to let them fall. He finally had a chance to know his _real _family, and be surrounded by people who loved him for just being himself, Hérion, youngest son of Lord Elrond. Pulling out his rucksack, he gathered the few items he decided to take: his broom, his Quidditch books, the photo album that Hagrid had given him that had grown to accommodate pictures of Ron and Hermione and other friends from Hogwarts, his favourite Weasley made jumper and the Golden Snitch that Dumbledore had left for him. With one last glance around the room, he shut the door and made his way back down stairs.


	4. Goodbye Britain, Hello Imladris

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings (© J.R.R. Tolkien) or Harry Potter (© J.K. Rowling)._

_Okay, so hopefully from now on chapters will be getting longer. Thank you to everyone that has read and favourited this story. Also, there is a bit of Ginny-bashing in this chapter, if you want to call it that. Big thanks to my beta __Noctisis Rrhagia __for fixing up my silly mistakes once again._

_vampireharry the 2:__ Thanks for reading! I'll try keep the chapters coming quickly._

_96flowers__: I'm glad you're liking this. I never really liked that elfling!Harry either, and this just came to me one day in Maths._

_Pheonixs1518__: Glad you're finding this able to read, and hopefully chapters will be longer from now on._

_nylazellos__: I'll keep updating just for the cookies. I'm glad you're liking it :)_

_Noctisis Rrhagia: I need Fred alive because he is awesome, and with just George it made me sad._

_AmeliaPond1997__: Thanks for making me a favourite author, and glad you're enjoying the story!_

_TheBeauty:__Keep reading and you'll find out._

**Chapter Four: Goodbye Britain, Hello Imladris**

Harry tried to hug Molly Weasley back but his arms were effectively pinned to his sides by her crushing hug.

"You better try and come visit young man!" she said sternly through her tears, which trickled down her face and onto Harry's shirt, soaking his shoulder. Ron chuckled behind her, seeing as Harry was anything _but_ young, but Mrs Weasley didn't seem to notice, or simply chose to ignore her youngest son.

"I'll try to. But I'll always remember all that you have given me Mrs Weasley. For that, I can never repay you." Harry said, pulling away while smiling gently, and kissed her wet cheek before moving on. "I'll miss you so much." he said, coming to stand before Ron and Hermione, who held each other's hands loosely.

"We'll miss you to Harry," Hermione said. "But you're returning to where you belong. You've finally found your place." She pulled him into a hug, and ran a hand through his hair. "So much more of it now, and so much neater to!" she laughed, and released him.

"And now I will have to brush it." he said before kissing Hermione's forehead. "Look after Ron." he whispered before Ron pulled him into a hug.

"Don't go having too much fun." he joked. "Try and come see us. Or send us a message." Harry nodded, and stood on his toes to kiss Ron on the forehead. Though he had grown, Ron still stood taller than him.

"I'll never forget the times we shared. I hope that you can make the Auror department." he paused and pulled a neatly folded sheet out of his pocket. "Scratch that," he said, holding it out for Ron to take. "I know you will." Ron took the parchment and unfolded it slowly, the top revealing it was from the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic.

"I've been accepted? How long have you had this?" he demanded, scanning the letter.

"It came yesterday afternoon. I wanted to surprise you, but with everything that's been going on, I kind of forget. You're training begins in June." Ron just pulled Harry into another hug before doing a happy jig and then kissing Hermione passionately.

"I knew you would make it in Ron." Hermione said when the pulled apart. Ron just nodded dazedly. Harry chuckled and moved forward again to stand before the twins.

"Good luck with everything, _mellon nins_. I left you with a quarter of my vault so that you could but out Zonko's. That's around 400,000 galleons and a bit. I've already transferred it over to your business account so that you don't have to worry about sorting it out with the goblins." Fred and George smiled, and pulled him into a hug.

"We'll miss you Harry."

"Yeah, don't go having too many drunken parties."

"Or rowdy sex with your pretty elf boy." Fred winked, causing both Harry and Legolas to blush. Harry stuck his tongue out childishly before moving on to Bill and Fleur.

"I hope that everything goes well with Victorie." Harry said. "It is sad not to see her grow up and watch her become the amazing young woman I know she will be." Fleur started sobbing and pulled Harry into a hug.

"I wish you all the luck in the world Harry." Bill said, placing a scared hand on his shoulder. "You've found your true home now."

"Thank you." Harry said, nodding his head. "May the Valar bless you." At that moment the Floo flared up and Charlie stepped through, still in his leather dragon riding clothes.

"Harry!" he said, striding forward and embracing him in a hug. "Copying my style now, eh?" Charlie's hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, straggly bits fanning around his face. "But what's this I hear about you leaving England?"

"I'm returning home." Harry said simply. Charlie just nodded; he knew Harry was a person of few words.

"Though I never got to spend much time with you, I'm gonna miss you Harry. But you deserve this."

"Thanks Charlie." Harry said. Charlie patted Harry's back again and stepped back, moving to stand beside Ron.

"Where's Ginny?" Fred asked suddenly, causing the others to look around the room.

"I don't know. George, would you mind going and getting her?" Mr. Weasley asked the younger of the twins, who apperated up to Ginny's room with a loud _crack_. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head.

ooo

George knocked on Ginny's door smartly, yet there was no reply. He could hear her in there, sobbing.

"Ginny, open the door." he said, knocking again.

"Go away George. I don't want to hear any of your shit." came the muffled replied, followed by several sniffles.

"Harry's leaving soon, and they want you down there to say goodbye."

"I don't want to say goodbye. The Golden Boy can go screw himself." George rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but don't expect any sympathy when you come out and wish you had bid him off." George turned on his heel and appearated back down stairs, not even waiting for Ginny's answer. With the level of maturity she was treating this situation with, she didn't deserve to say goodbye to Harry.

ooo

When George reappeared downstairs by himself, Harry knew Ginny wouldn't be coming down to say goodbye to him.

"Hermione, do you have any parchment lying around I could use? And a quill?" he asked Hermione, who pulled some out of her jeans pocket. Trust Hermione to always be carrying some around. Harry took it, and with a tap of his wand multiplied the amount of parchment given, and then sat down at the oak table. On one he wrote a goodbye note to Ginny; he knew that even if she didn't come down to say goodbye to him in person, he should say goodbye somehow.

_Dear Ginevra_

_You wouldn't understand the amount of guilt that would be on my conscience if I left Earth without saying goodbye to you somehow. I hope you can forgive me for leaving, and never really getting to know you better. Thank you for accepting my homosexuality, even if it was hard for you. It means a lot to me._

_I hope that you succeed in your life goals; I have written to the Holyhead Harpies and suggested that they trial you as a Chaser once you have finished you education. You should receive a letter from them some time in the future. I hope you can find someone else to love that loves you just as much, because I believe you never would have been truly happy with me as a partner._

_I'll never forget you Ginevra, and I hope that I will see you sometime again._

_Hérion_

Harry folded the note neatly and wrote Ginny's name on the front, and then placed in between the salt and pepper shakers on the table. With the next piece of parchment, he wrote out two things.

_Harry Potter's Funeral_

_Everything to be inherited by Teddy Lupin, grandson of Harry Potter_

He handed this to Hermione, who he knew would be the best at sorting something like this out. She read the first thing, and he face crumpled, but she nodded slowly.

"You have always been bright Harry. You were just lazy at Hogwarts." Harry just smiled. "And I'll make sure everything is legally handed over to Teddy."

"Thank you Hermione." Harry said before walking over to stand by Elrond.

"How will you be returning to Middle-earth?" Fred asked, speaking for everyone. Elrond pulled a glass orb, about the size of a Snitch, from his pocket.

"This acts as a one-time-use portal between here and Middle-earth. Hérion's touch will activate it, and we will be off." Elrond turned to Harry. "Are you ready to return home, my son?" Harry just nodded.

"Namárië, galu, savo 'lass a lalaith!" Harry said, and before anyone else could say anything, Harry took the glass orb and the company of elves had left Earth, and Harry had returned to his true home in Imladris.

ooo

Ron put the knut into the leather pouch around the owls leg and took the copy of The Daily Prophet from its beak. The owl gave a hoot before taking off, and Ron unrolled the newspaper flat onto the table. The front page was what he expected it to be.

**_Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Dead_**

_On the 1stAugust, 1998, Harry Potter was found dead in his bed at the Weasley house by best friend, Ronald Weasley. Reasons are still unknown as to why Potter died on his sleep the day after his 18thbirthday, but Healers predict it to be heart failure as all the stress from fighting and vanishing the Dark Lord catch up to him._

"_It was horrible to see my best friend dead," says Hermione Granger, other best friend of the Golden Boy, "but I truly believe that it was the best for him; he's done what he was destined for and deserves a life of peace, and I doubt he would of had that had he been here today or in fifty years' time."_

_Harry Potter will have a remembrance ceremony open to the public at Hogwarts on the 17thAugust, and the second a private one on the following day for close friends at Godric's Hollow._

"_We ask that people that wish to come to the remembrance ceremony dress in bright colours; I'm sure Harry wouldn't like people mourning his death." said Molly Weasley. "No cameras will be allowed, so please leave them at home."_

"_This will most likely be the biggest funeral in the history of the wizarding world; we have a lost a great man and a great friend." said Professor Minerva McGonagall when she heard the news of Potter's passing. "Every child in the world knew his name, and so will every child for many generations to come."_

They had done as Harry has asked and organized a funeral for him; he did have a good point in asking this. As Hermione had pointed out, if Harry had just gone missing without a trace, it would cause a massive riot and search for him. Have a remembrance ceremony made much more sense than simply doing nothing. The had decided that Arthur would 'accidently' let it slip that Harry had died at the Ministry when he went to work that evening, and of course, word had spread like wildfire. The Weasley's had decided that they better have something for the public, and so they had organized with Minerva (who was in on it) that there would be a public ceremony at Hogwarts (as Godric's Hollow small graveyard wouldn't be able to hold that many citizens) and then have a 'proper' funeral for him with just his closest friends, seeing as he didn't have any living relatives left. It seemed that their story was believed, and for that Ron was grateful. He stood, picked up the paper, and went in search of the rest of his family to show them the article.

_Translations:_

_Mellon nin: My friend_

_Namárië: Farewell, be well_

_Galu: Good luck_

_Savo 'lass a lalaith: Have joy and laughter_


	5. It's Good to be Home

_Thought I better get this out to you so you didn't come hunt me down in the night. This chapter will be Harry returning to Imladris and perhaps a bit of Legolas action as well. Next chapter we'll go back to the Weasley's and Harry's fake funeral. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings (© JRR Tolkien) or Harry Potter (© JK Rowling)_

**Chapter Five: It's Good to be Home**

Harry's hand released the orb, and it hit the ground with a tinkle of glass hitting marble. He hadn't meant to lose his grip on it, but the impact of returning to Middle-earth had startled him. He hoped that the orb wasn't meant to be returned. Elrond just shook his head at his youngest child as he looked down at the shards of glass. He was somewhat clumsy for an elf. Before he could reassure Hérion that it didn't matter, the small group was surrounded by several servants, who asked questions in rapid succession without space for anyone to answer. Elrond calmly held his hand up, which stopped the flow, and proceeded to answer some of the questions he had heard clearly.

"Yes, this is Hérion. No, there were no struggles. Our journey was safe, and yes, celebrations need to be planned for tonight. Could someone also clean this up?" The servants nodded and scurried of to prepare for tonight's celebrations, and one returned quickly with a broom and pan to sweep the glass into. Harry thanked the elf, who bowed to him before disappearing to do a billion other jobs before he looked up and around the hall they were standing in – the Hall of Fire – and, like a thousands of gallons of water that had been released from a dam, memories flooded back to him. Memories of celebrations and dancing and singing, of Elrond's horses being brought in when the stable block had burnt down in a fire, and how the servants had complained that they had to chase manure around the polished floors for several days while his father had worked around the clock to save as many of his friends as he could. Of when he had first meet King Thranduil and Prince Legolas, and how his heart had been automatically stolen by the blonde prince. Harry had to lean on the nearest person as a bout of dizziness over took him. Holding his head in his hands, he took a few deep breaths before standing upright again. He turned to apologise to whoever had been his impromptu pillar and was meet by Legolas' blue eyes looking down on him with amusement and love.

"Are you alright now Hérion?" he asked, mouth curling up at the sides.

"I am fine now. Thank you Legolas." he said, smiling at his lover, if you could still call him that after all these years.

"Do you want to take your possessions to your room Hérion?" Elrond interrupted his son and Legolas, causing both of them to blush before looking towards the Elf Lord. "Then I believe Legolas has something to show you outside." Legolas nodded at those words and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Yes, come Hérion. We'll ditch your things so I can show you your returning gift!" Legolas didn't even wait for an agreement from Harry as he dragged him down the hall and up a flight of steps towards his bed chambers. Once they reached them, Harry, almost hesitantly, pushed open the heavy wooden door. His room was like he remembered, and more memories came back to him, though the dizzy spell wasn't nearly as bad as the last few. Harry's room was in different shades of green and yellow; the large double bed that dominated the room was covered in a green spread that was intricately stitched with golden thread and more pillows than one person could ever need were stacked at the head of the bed. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth of the fireplace at the back of the room, and on either side bookshelves spilled over with tomes and scrolls and scraps of parchment. The far side of the room was windowed, with the curtains thrown open and several windows open to allow the spring breeze to come in. A desk was in the corner, covered with more parchment and quills and pots of ink in various colours. A hidden door led to the wardrobe and bathroom. Harry stepped in and deposited his rucksack on the bed. Looking down at what he was wearing, he disappeared into his wardrobe and changed quickly into something much more suitable; a pair of tan leggings and an evergreen tunic, along with a pair of knee-high soft, brown leather boots. He dumped his old clothes in the corner to be dealt with later, and fastening his belt, he turned to see Legolas smiling at him.

"Much better!" he exclaimed, moving over to stand next to him. "Now, let us fix your hair." He pushed Harry back into the main room, over to where a mirror was mounted in the wall. "We won't do anything fancy now," he said, pushing Harry down into the chair that was set before it. "Just something simple so it's out of your face." Legolas proceeded to comb Harry's hair before pulling the top half back and fish-tail braiding it. He tied of the end with a piece of leather that was found in his pocket.

"Thanks." Harry said, standing and looking at his reflection in the mirror. He could now clearly see his ears; they were delicately pointed at the tip.

"You better put this on," Legolas said, moving over to his bedside table and picking up a plain silver circlet. "So that people won't come and constantly ask you if you're the real Hérion." Harry allowed him to place in on his head before taking his hand and leading him out of the bedroom. He led him down twisting halls and past various rooms that Harry had plans to investigate later and into the warm spring sunshine.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked, aware of all the people stopping to look at him and then discreetly trying to walk back the way they had come to get another look at the returned Lord.

"You'll see when we get there. Now shut your eyes." was all that Harry got as a way of explanation. Harry huffed and shut his eyes; there would be plenty of time later to re-explore the grounds and gardens and acquaintance himself with the place. "Good." Legolas said, and they continued walking. Harry felt the pebbly paths they had been walking on change to compacted dirt and then wooden floorboards before Legolas pulled him to a stop. "You can open your eyes." he said, and Harry did. The first thing he noticed was that he was in the stables. The second thing he noticed was the beautiful dapple grey mare standing in the stable before him.

"This is Tûrwethiel, your new horse."

"She is mine?" was all Harry managed to get out as he let go of Legolas' hand and stepped forward to say hello to the mare, who was stretching out her velvety nose towards him.

"Yes. She is from your old mare Alassë, and my stallion, Túrverior. She's only four at the moment and doesn't have much training; Elrond decided to leave that to you as she is yours." A brilliant smile lit up Harry's face as the mare sniffed his offered hand before pushing her muzzle into it. Harry reached up and scratched her cheek, and Tûrwethiel leaned her head into the touch, her eyes closing in pleasure.

"She is gorgeous." Harry said. Tûrwethiel bobbed her head up and down in agreement. "Can we go for a ride?" Legolas laughed at his eagerness.

"I don't see why not. Let me go get Arod and tell a groom we are going and we can be off." Harry watched as Legolas walked down the aisle to get his gelding before opening the stable door. Tûrwethiel stepped out and put her head flat against his chest, sighing in contentment.

"You're such a sweetie," Harry said, laughing. "Follow me?" he asked, and started to walk towards the open stable entrance, hoping that Tûrwethiel would follow him. She raised her head as he stepped away and snorted before following after him. "Good girl," Harry said, reaching up to scratch behind her ear. "I'm sorry I didn't bring anything for you, I didn't know Legolas would bring me out here." Over the years, Harry had discovered that talking to your horse like you would a normal person help build up a stronger bond; even though they couldn't answer you and probably didn't understand you word for word, they could tell your emotions by the tone of your voice and body gestures. When they reached the courtyard, Harry stopped to wait for Legolas and Arod. They didn't have to wait long.

"Hop on," Legolas called as Arod danced beneath him. "Arod is ready for a good ride!" Harry fisted his hand in the base of Tûrwethiel's thick mane and vaulted onto her back. Wriggling around a bit so that he found the right place to sit, he nudged her with his heels and followed Legolas out of the yard and across the bridge.

"Where are we going?" he called.

"Where Arod decides to take us!" Legolas called back, and with a nudge, his gelding sprung forth into a canter. "Keep up!" Harry only had to squeeze his calf muscles slightly before Tûrwethiel responded and settled into a canter. Her stride was like a rocking horse; long and following that where extremely easy to sit to. It wasn't hard for Tûrwethiel to catch up to Arod so that they cantered along side by side. Arod led the way through the trees, over a shallow stream and several logs that had fallen in harsh weather. Both horses cleared them with no effort; the jump was just an extension of their stride, like it was meant to be. They must have been riding for around half an hour when they reached a clearing beside a stream that burbled its way over the rocks on the bed, twisting away between the trees. Arod stopped.

"I suppose this is where he wanted us to go." Legolas said, patting the gelding's damp neck before dismounting. Harry followed suit.

"Don't wander to far Tûrwethiel." Harry said, and the horse just flicked her ears back in recognition of his request before ambling off after Arod, who was grazing near the stream in the shade of a giant pine tree. Legolas flopped down onto the grass, looking up at the sky. Several lazy clouds drifted past in the gentle breeze. Harry sat down beside him.

"It's so good to have you back Hérion." Legolas said after a comfortable silence. "When Elrond said that you would have to leave Middle-earth during the war, I was so afraid I would never see you again." Legolas turned to look at him. "I was afraid that I would be stuck here without you while you went and found another lover, someone better than me, and you would get married and possibly have a child, and that when the Valar said that you could return that you wouldn't want to. That you would want to stay on Earth." Harry shifted to lie down beside Legolas. Propping himself up on one elbow, he stroked Legolas' cheek, tracing his cheekbones and jawline before running gentle fingers across his lips.

"I could never leave you Legolas. When Ada said that I would have to leave to live on Earth, my first worry was you. What if you died in the war? What if you forgot me? Though the Valar took me memories of Middle-earth, I still sometimes had dreams about a tall, fair being, with long blonde hair that fell to his waist, warm grey eyes and delicately pointed ears." Harry traced the shell of Legolas' ear with his index finger. "And I knew that I was loved by this mysterious person even though my so called family thought me a freak. When I went to Hogwarts, your presence in my mind calmed me greatly and helped me fight the Dark Lord. I knew that you were someone worth fighting for, even if I could never remember meeting you or knowing your name." Harry took a deep breath. "One of these days I will sit down with you and Ada and Dan and Ro and explain my whole story of my time on Earth. But for now, I just want to catch up on all the time I missed out with you." Harry leaned forward and kissed Legolas' gently, a fleeting kiss, but before he could move away, Legolas fisted his hands into his hair and pulled him down roughly, crushing their mouths together. Harry wasn't about to complain. He managed to get himself sitting on Legolas lower abdomen as Legolas ran his tongue across Harry's lips, asking for entrance. Harry obliged happily, allowing Legolas to slip his tongue into his mouth and map it out, making himself familiar with him again. Oxygen then decided it was sick of being ignored, and the two pulled apart to breathe. Harry shifted himself back slightly, and with a mischievous smirk, rocked himself back over Legolas' currently-but-perhaps-for-not-much-longer flaccid cock. Legolas groaned before pulling Harry's mouth back to his. Harry smiled to himself; he had missed all this sexual teasing. Though he was still a virgin, he knew what to do when it came to foreplay.

After much more kissing and hip-rocking, both elves where hard and flustered. Legolas slipped his hand under Harry's tunic, thin fingers flitting along his muscled abdomen until they reached his nipples, which he tweaked while rocking his hips upwards. Harry groaned and pushed back into Legolas', their clothed cocks rubbing against each other. Legolas smirked and continued twisting Harry's nipple before moving over to the other one, giving it the same treatment. But before either could get any further, Arod decided he had enough of wondering around the clearing and that he wanted to return to the comforts of his stable and came over, snorting in Legolas face, effectively spraying him with snot and ruining the moment.

"Arod!" Legolas chided, batting his horse's head away with his free hand. Harry looked up at the sky.

"I suppose we should be getting back…" he said. The sun was sinking behind the tree line in the west; it was probably around three in the afternoon. Legolas pouted but pulled his hand out from under Harry's shirt.

"One last kiss before we return." he said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Haven't I kissed you enough this afternoon?" he asked, but he complied anyways. He pulled himself to his feet and then held his hand out to help Legolas up. Once they were both standing, Harry looked down at his tented leggings.

"What are we going to do about these?" he asked innocently, looking back up at Legolas, whose smirk returned. Before Harry could question it, Legolas had pulled his leggings down over his boots so they fell around his ankles.

"Mutual hand-job." was all Legolas said as a way of explanation before pulling down his own leggings. He then wrapped his long, thin fingers around the base of Harry's cock before pumping it slowly, running the pad of his thumb over the head. Harry followed his example, and before long they were pumping each other's cock at a furious pace. Harry came first and was quickly followed by Legolas, their come shooting out to mark the ground where they had been lying before. Legolas raised his hand to his mouth and licked the come off his fingers, eyes shut in pleasure.

"You taste so wonderful Hérion." Legolas said, tongue darting out to collect the stuff between his fingers. "Better than I remember." Harry blushed but licked Legolas come off his fingers all the same before pulling up his leggings and calling Tûrwethiel over to him. The mare trotted over to him obediently and stopped before him, tossing her head playfully. Vaulting on he called "Race you home!" before galloping off. Legolas quickly pulled up his own pants before mounting Arod, who decided it would be best to gallop of before Legolas was on properly.

With Legolas only half way on, Arod galloped after Tûrwethiel. "Arod!" Legolas yelled, trying to throw his leg over properly. "Let me get on you blasted horse!" Arod didn't slow, but up ahead Legolas could hear Harry laughing and urging Tûrwethiel on. In half the time it took for them to get from Imladris to the clearing, they clattered across the bridge and into the courtyard, where Elrond was standing and talking to his favourite minstrel, Lindir. At the sound of horses hooves on the pavement both looked up to see Tûrwethiel trotting along proudly, her neck arched and her tail held high, carrying Hérion, who was sitting regally and waving to his father and Lindir, who waved back, laughing. Legolas wasn't far behind. He still hadn't managed to pull himself onto Arod, who cantered across the bridge and slid to a stop next to Tûrwethiel. Legolas let go and landed with a _thud_ onto the hard ground in a very ungainly heap of limbs and blonde hair. Harry laughed from astride his mare while Elrond moved forward to help the prince to his feet.

"Thank you Lord Elrond." he said when he had regained his breath.

"What happened Legolas?" Elrond asked, a rare smile on his face. Legolas scowled at Harry before explaining.

"Hérion said he'd race me back, but I wasn't mounted yet. I was half way on when Arod decided that then would be a good time to take off at a flat gallop. I nearly fell off over some of those logs. But I managed to stay on. Just." Arod nudged Legolas' shoulder with his nose and hung his head, as if to apologise.

"I'm not forgiving you yet Arod." Legolas said to the gelding, who just pawed the ground and then turned his attention elsewhere.

"It's not my fault either," Harry said, crossing his arms. "So don't expect me to apologise." Legolas didn't say anything, but lifted his hand to his mouth and licked one of his fingers, causing Harry to blush and look the other way. Elrond smirked; that gesture had given him an idea of what the boys had been up to. He'd use that later if he needed something (Elrond, Lord of Blackmail), but now they needed to get Harry ready for tonight's celebrations.

"Why don't you go and cool down your horses and give them their feed, and the come back up and have a bath. I'll have someone lay out your clothes for tonight Hérion." Elrond said. The boys nodded and made their way to the stables to look after their horses.

ooo

"I'd much rather stay with you Tûrwethiel." Harry said to the mare as he brushed he rump down with a soft brush. "But I've got this stupid returning celebration tonight, so I can't." Tûrwethiel flicked an ear back but continued tugging at her hay. "I'll come by tomorrow though. Perhaps we'll go out again." He put the brush back into the grooming bucket and left the stable, making sure to close the latch on the door. With one last scratch behind Tûrwethiel's ear, he returned the bucket to the tack room before heading over to Arod's stable, where Legolas' was finishing up.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Just about." came the reply from down near Arod's hooves. Several seconds later Legolas' head appeared over the stable door. "Done." he threw the hoof pick into his bucket and let himself out of Arod's stable, returned his grooming bucket and then took Harry's hand in his. "Let's go get ready for tonight." Legolas said happily as he led an unwilling Harry back up to the house.

ooo

While Harry had his bath, Legolas disappeared into his room to get ready himself. Harry sunk into the tub, letting out a content sigh as the warm water washed off the stress of leaving his friends and adopted family of seven years. Slumping down, he immersed himself fully under, make sure his hair was thoroughly wet before surfacing again. Reaching for the jar of conditioner, he scooped out a relatively large amount and transferred it to his hair. He scrubbed his scalp and ran soapy fingers through the black strands before putting his head back under to wash it out. When he was done, he climbed out of the now soapy, cooling water and wrapped a thick towel around his waist before reaching for another to dry his hair. Walking out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, he was greeted by Legolas lying on his bed, looking at his photo album with interest.

"You are done." he said without looking up. Harry just 'hmph'ed, moving to the end of his bed to pick up the clothes his father had set out for him. Making sure he was properly dry, he pulled on the silver-grey leggings and light undershirt before pulling the silver tunic over his head. He pulled on the black leather boots before walking back around to stand in front of Legolas. Leaning down, he tilted Legolas' chin up with thin fingers before kissing him soundly on the mouth. Legolas returned it eagerly before pulling away.

"Do not start what we cannot finish." he said, waving a finger at him. Harry pouted, batting his thick eyelashes at him. "Later," Legolas said. "Once the celebrations are over." Harry nodded before sitting down beside him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"You look lovely." Harry said, taking Legolas' right hand between his own. Legolas was dressed in a light blue pair of leggings and tunic with a deeper blue outer robe. He had a braid above each ear to keep it out of his face but the rest of it was free. His head was crowned by a silver circlet (like the one he wears at the end of RotK, don't know how'd I explain it).

"Thank you," Legolas said, closing the photo album and laying it aside. "You will too by the time I have done your hair." Harry smiled at him.

"One day I'll go through the album and tell you the story behind every photo. And I am perfectly capable of doing my own hair, Prince Legolas." Legolas smirked at him.

"Lord Elrond asked me to do it for you. I said I would be honoured to. Now," he said, standing up and pulling Harry up behind him. "Go sit on your chair before the mirror, and I'll be there in a second." Harry grumbled as he walked over to the chair, dropping down into it ungracefully. Legolas walked over to his chest of drawers. Opening the top one, a wooden box sat in the corner, which he pulled out and opened carefully. The box, though it was old, looked like it had been made not a day ago, and inside held the circlet of someone who was going to be betrothed. Legolas had been planning for years to propose to Harry on the day he returned, and had sought out Elrond's permission to do so hardly a week ago. Lord Elrond had then explained that Legolas was to have Harry wear the circlet so that people knew what would happen. Harry would be none the wiser to it though; no one had ever explained the circlet of betrothal to him. Legolas smiled to himself as he closed the box again and walked over to where Harry was sitting to do his soon-to-be-fiancé's hair.

ooo

When Harry pushed open the door to the Hall of Fire, everybody was silent. But then deafening cheers broke out as everyone celebrated the return of their youngest lord. It didn't take long for the word to spread about the circlet that crowned his head; another thing for the excited elves to look forward to that evening. After Harry had greeted as many people as possible, the dinner bell was rung, and everyone moved to take their seats at the various tables through the Hall. Harry and Legolas made their way up to the highest table; Legolas sitting beside his father and Harry between Elrond and Thranduil. Elrond stood.

"Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate the return of my son, Hérion." People clapped again. "Before we begin dinner, I believe Legolas has an announcement." Legolas nodded, his confident manner replaced by a shy boy who stood and walked around to the front of the table. He beckoned Harry to come and stand beside him. Harry was slightly confused; why was Legolas so nervous? Why where all these people leaning forward in their seats as if waiting for the best or worse news in a millennia? Legolas pulled something out of his pocket, and then knelt down before Harry, who held his breath at the gesture.

"Lord Hérion, Son of Elrond. For years I have loved you in the way I have loved no other. When you left Middle-earth for your safety, it felt like my soul had been torn out and stamped on. You are my One, my other half, and I would be honoured if you accept my hand in marriage." Legolas held up a silver band between his thumb and forefinger. Harry looked at the ring, than Legolas, than the ring again, not saying a word. Legolas was starting to get worried. But before he could ask, Harry practically launched himself at Legolas, clasping his face with his hands and kissing him with all the love and passion he could muster. When he finally pulled away, he had tears streaming down his face.

"Do you even need to ask?" Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Of course I accept you goose!" The smile that lit up Legolas' face was worth the tension as he took Harry's left hand and slipped the ring onto his forth finger. It glowed golden for a second, leaving the ring warm. Harry smiled at it, then frowned suddenly.

"I don't have a ring for you." he said, but Elrond had taken this into account and handed Harry his ring for Legolas. Smiling at his father, he slipped his own ring onto Legolas' fourth finger and watched as it too glowed. Thranduil and Elrond stood up.

"One year from now will be the wedding of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Lord Hérion of Rivendell. We invite you all to their wedding." Everyone clapped and cheered. "But now, we would like you to enjoy your dinner and then join in the festivities." With that, servants brought out the food; enough to feed a starving army of men. As Harry sat back down, he knew that this night would be a lot easier to survive now.

_Right, so I just think I should let you know that I know horses. I own a horse and have her at school with me, so __**I do know what I am talking about.**__ I've tried to make it easy for you non-horse people to understand, but if you have any questions about equine terminology, feel free to ask me and I'll try explain it for you. I imagine Elrond's horses as Andalusians (or Purebred Spanish Horse (PRE)), a truly amazing breed of horse. Andalusians stand an average of 15.1hh (155cm at the withers). Allowed colours by the breed registry are grey, bay (the most popular colours), black, dun, palomino, chestnut and cremello. They are solid set, with a broad neck and large chest. They have a short back and strog hindquarters with a well-rounded croup. They have clean, sturdy legs and despite thick manes and tails they have little feathering on their legs. They have straight or slightly concave heads and are extremely intelligent. When you treat them with respect, they are quick to learn and a very responsive and cooperative. I could go on and on but I believe this is enough information for you to go off when I talk about the horses of Elrond in this story. Please note though that I am not saying that Elrond's horses are Andalusians, but this is the breed I imagine when writing about them. _

_Names from Arwen-Undomiel . com _

_Tûrwethiel: Victory (toor-wehth-ee-ell - This is not an actual name)_

_Alassë: Joy (ah-lahs-say – Quenya)_

_Túrverior: Victory protector (too-ver-i-or – Sindarin) _

_Arod: Noble (Ah-rod – Sindarin. Arod is the horse Legolas rides in The Two Towers and the Return of the King and is not of my creation)_

_Sorry for the awfully long author's note. Hope you liked the chapter! _


End file.
